Eye of Sorrow
Note: This is a sequel to The Dream Planet, Popstar!, If you haven't read it, I recommend reading it before this. Preview Trailer/Sneak Peek Major Events *Brianna is revealed to have obtained a Petilil. *Kandalee's Ursaring is revealed to have learned Earthquake. *Kandalee's Skorupi evolves into Drapion. *Nodoka's Brionne evolves into Primarina, learns Sparkling Aria, and is revealed to have learned Hydro Pump, Moonblast and Ice Beam. *Cdr is revealed to have left the group to train. *Jacob's Umbreon is revealed to know Foul Play and Psychic. *Hunter Brown is revealed to have obtained a Z-Power Ring. *Ayaka is revealed to have obtained a Z-Power Ring. *Setsuna is revealed to have obtained a Z-Power Ring. *Konoka is revealed to have obtained a Z-Power Ring. *Kandalee's Ursaring performs Breakneck Blitz for the first time. *Makie is revealed to own an Alolan Vulpix. *William uses Unfezant in battle for the first time, and is revealed to know Night Slash, Morning Sun, Air Cutter, and Aerial Ace. *William's Unfezant learns Sky Attack. Trivia Chapter 1 "What's that?" Brianna gasped, who was holding a Petilil on her arms. "That's a Petilil," Kandalee explained. "Not that, THAT!" Brianna was pointing at a weird eye thing. "What is that?!" Kandalee shrieked. Kandalee's Skorupi and Nodoka's Brionne looked scared. (Cue darkness emerges from Kirby's Dreamland 2) "I don't know, but it is Dark Matter.." says Meta Knight, pulling out his sword, Galaxia. Pawniard got ready too. "Frillish, you ready?" William said. Kandalee summoned her Ursaring. "Let's go, Ursaring!" "Frillish, Hydro Pump" William called. "Ursaring, lets show them your new move, Earthquake!" Kandalee called. Ursaring jumped in the air, and then its feet bangs the ground causing a shockwave, as Frillish fires a Hydro Pump combined with Earthquake, turning into Hydro-Quake. "Good job, Ursaring!" Kandalee cheered. William's Frillish, and Ursaring hi-fived each other. The attack did not even scratch the blob thing, as the blob thing taken a more...humanoid form... "Seems like this one will be a hard one to beat. Ey, Meta Knight?" says Dedede "I guess it will be..." says Meta Knight. Nodoka's Brionne and Kandalee's Skorupi stood up to the blob thing. "Bri oone!" ("Let do this together, Skorupi") Skorupi nodded. Both Brionne and Skorupi began to glow, grabbing Nodoka and Kandalee's attention. "Cool, they're evolving!" Kandalee cried. Brionne's tail grew, and its head grew hair, as the light dispersed, it revealed a Primarina. "Pri marina!" "Whoa! Brionne evolved into a Primarina!" Skorupi began to change its appearance as well. "What does Skorupi evolve into again?" Skorupi grew a into large, purple, scorpion-like Pokémon. Its eyes are a pointed shape, with blue-colored upper portions. It has two small, pointed protrusions between its eyes, and one on the back on its head. It also has protrusions on its jaws, two on the upper and three on the lower, with large, fang-like, white-colored features extending from its mouth. Its body is composed of many violet-to-lavender body segments which ends with a tail with two stingers. It has four segmented legs with pointed toes. Its most distinguished feature is its huge claws. It can turn its head 180 degrees. "Dwoooo Daaaar" "Skorupi's a Drapion now" William exclaimed. "Oh. Hi, Drapion." Rotom-Dex came in. "And that's my cue: Drapion, the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon. A Poison and Dark type, and the evolved form of Skorupi. With its sturdy body, Drapion takes pride in its strength, defeating opponents without the need for poison." Rotom-Dex chimed. "Looks strong for a Drapion, and the other one?" Nodoka thought. "And the other one: Primarina, the Soloist Pokémon. A Water and Fairy type, and Popplio's final evolved form. Also known as a songstress, it has a fantastical look on moonlit nights when it leads its colony in song." Rotom-Dex chimed. "Wow." "Snowy, be careful" Lillie alerted to her Pokémon. Snowy was shown to be playing with another Alolan Vulpix which had a pink ribbon on its head. Category:Not Yet Aired Category:Kirby Arc